Mi Querido Chupetón
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: —Isabella Swan, me dirás en éste mismo instante quien te hizo ese chupetón. — ¿Celoso, Cullen? —No sabes cuánto... Dedicado a Gely, Martha, Mery & Zoalesita


**Disclaimer: Meyer creó la Saga Twilight, y yo la historia. No la copies, que me esforcé por hacerla. ¬¬**

**Summary:**—**Isabella Swan, me dirás en éste mismo instante quien te hizo ese chupetón. — ¿Celoso, Cullen? —No sabes cuánto…**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Querido Chupetón<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> Éste OS, es la celebración por medio año de conocer a **Gely Meteor** y **Martha** :3 Además de **MerySnz**, que la llevo conociendo un poco más y **Zoalesita** que ha estado ahí, apoyándome. Perdonen por no hacer un OS para cada una, pero no hay tiempo u_u.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entreabrí los ojos. Era un nuevo día y como siempre, tenía que ir a trabajar en el lavado de coches. Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, la flojera y pesadez de mi cuerpo seguían; moví mi cabeza a un lado para mirar la hora, 9:45. Gemí, llegaría de nuevo tarde. Quince minutos nunca son suficientes para una chica. Mi cuerpo no respondía a mi cerebro así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me puse de pie y arrastré estos hacia el baño.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo y, unos ojos adormilados y cafés, me devolvieron la mirada. Como de costumbre el enmarañado cabello no tendría arreglo a menos que lo sometiera por veinte minutos a agua tibia y con acondicionador. Era un día de mal cabello. Busqué alguna cosa para agarrármelo y me metía la ducha. El agua salió fría y abrí mis ojos, asustada. Esos molestos vecinos se volvían a terminar el agua caliente. Temblé bajo el chorro de agua. El jabón de lavanda aromó todo el lugar y casi, casi me arrepentí por no lavar mi cabello con mi champú de fresas.

Salí del baño con el agua escurriendo y maldije no haberme llevado una toalla o de perdido, dejar una en el baño. Cubrí mi cuerpo mientras corría hacia mi habitación, como si alguien me fuera a ver, era imposible, yo era la única en el departamento. Aunque no siempre fue de esa manera. Solía tener un novio. Un apuesto y adinerado novio. Su nombre es Edward Cullen, hijo del propietario del lavado de coches ''Firework Cullen''. No me estaba quejando, claro que no, es más, fui yo la que rompió la relación. Y la que tenía que aguantar los celos de verla con su actual novia, Jessica Stanley, o como yo la llamaba, la odiosa novia de mi ex.

Cerré la puerta tras mí. No me dio tiempo ni siquiera de encender el reproductor de música, ya eran las diez con quince. Maldije más, casi llegando al record de maldiciones por las mañanas. Cogí el uniforme que permanecía en la ropa sucia. Estupendo, hoy tenía que madrugar para lavarlo y me quedé dormida. Magnífico. Con suerte, si le echaba toneladas de perfume floral no se darían cuenta que no lavé. Mi lista de cosas que no me gustaban del trabajo era más o menos larga, encabezada que Edward lleva siempre a su novia, seguido del revelador uniforme. Un short-falda negro con un ligero corte en la pierna, un top dorado y sobre este un chalequito rojo. Éste último se suponía que debía ir desabrochado, pero siempre lo abotonaba para no dejar ver mucho.

Y más retraso se vino cuando la horrenda camioneta que manejaba —y que adoraba con mi alma— no quiso arrancar por otros diez minutos. Además de la nada ligera lluvia que empezó, lo que me hacía conducir aún más lento. No me iba a llevar una pequeña reprimenda, sería una enorme, la más grande de todas hasta ahora. Me aseguré de estacionar mi pick-up al otro lado de la calle y con pasos sigilosos me encaminé hacia la puerta trasera del local. Error. Edward estaba con su novia y se veían acaramelados. Había dos opciones, o interrumpirlos y evitar un regaño o ir por enfrente y no pasar por una situación incómoda novia-ex. Definitivamente, prefería el regaño.

No, ese no fue mi día de suerte. Antes de dar un paso y regresar por donde había venido, fijé mis ojos con los esmeraldas de mi ex. Sus labios, más rojos de lo normal, se separaron lentamente y pronunció unas palabras que nunca debió haber hecho:

— ¿Celosa, Swan?

Fruncí el ceño, e inconscientemente, crucé mis brazos sobre mi costado, esperando a que la punzada de dolor me atravesara. Él tenía esa sonrisita de superioridad, y aunque Jessica tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Edward, podía apreciar que sonreía arrogantemente. No. Me. Jodan.

—No, simplemente estoy evitando un regaño —Dije con firmeza, sin que mi voz se quebrara. Fue tan difícil—. Debí suponer que acá te escondías cuando hay trabajo. Cómo sea, los dejo…

Me di la vuelta con la dignidad intacta y rodeé el local para entrar. La única cosa buena del día, fue que Carlisle no se presentó ese día y dejó el negocio en manos de su hijo. Tal y como dije, fue la única cosa buena del día. Jessica no paró de darle vueltas al mostrador y ese día me di cuenta que trabajaba también ahí. Usaba el uniforme a lo descarado, y el short-falda le llegaba al muslo, sin tener en cuenta que no usaba el chaleco. ¿En dónde me había metido? Edward no paró de lanzarme miraditas que no correspondí. Meses atrás pude haberle coqueteado, pero ya no éramos nada, sólo un recuerdo de lo que una vez fuimos. Increíble que estando su novia cerca, no parara de intentar meterme en sus pantalones. Fue un día de trabajo tan largo…

Jessica se retiró antes que cualquiera de los chicos. Mike, Tyler y Ángela aguardaran a que Edward diera la orden de cerrar. Masajeé mi cuello, mientras que con la otra mano me despedía de mis compañeros. Siempre era la última, porque tenía que hacer las cuentas y ver que tanto fue de ganancia. La desventaja de ser la cajera. Sentí como dos fuertes manos se posaban en mis hombros y ejercían un poco de presión sobre ellos. Apreté mis labios para no soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

— ¿Puedes apartar tus manos de mí? —Inquirí, alejándome de Edward y sus dedos mágicos—. Es desagradable que me toque con esas manos que han estado en quien sabe donde…

Sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Celosa de nuevo, Bella?

''Sí, pero nunca lo admitiré en voz alta. Antes muerta''. Negué con la cabeza. Ya ni me apetecía hacer las cuentas del día. Bufé y empecé a contar el dinero, separando los billetes y las monedas por sus denominadores. La penetrante mirada de Edward seguía sobre mí, lo que me ponía más nerviosa. Cuando lo conocí, él me observaba tan fijamente que tenía la necesidad de verlo para saber si era a mí, y una vez que me encontraba con su mirada, le regalaba una sonrisa. Así fue el principio de nuestra relación. Hasta que sus celos y desconfianzas, ahí murió todo. Exhalé cuando terminé.

Sin miramientos salí del local, aún con la mirada de Edward sobre mí, traspasándome.

— ¡Es un patán imbécil! —Solté—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre, yo…?

Rosalie rió, abiertamente de mis insultos. En vez de Alice, había elegido a mi rubia amiga para que me aconsejara, pero al parecer, creía que era divertido insultar a Edward. Aunque me sonsacó una sonrisa de mis labios. Después de que tuve un mal día, llamé a Rosalie luego tomaba una ducha —antes de subir a mi camioneta me había mojado, así que estaba pegajosa— para ir por un café. Ahí estábamos, insultando a Edward Cullen.

—Espera... —Interrumpió, antes de que dijera algo más—. Se besuquea con Jessica pero coquetea contigo, ¿correcto? —Asentí, sin saber a donde quería parar—. ¡Intenta darte celos, Bella! —Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Bufé. ¿Celos? Medité esa opción por unos segundos y de repente todo encajo. Esas miradas… Eran las miradas de antes de que fuésemos novios y durante nuestro noviazgo. Genial, él tampoco pudo superarme, ¿y qué? Pronto yo encontraría a alguien, Edward tenía a Jessica y todos estaríamos en paz, ¿cierto? Asustada miré a Rosalie que sonreía maléficamente. Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ella estaba sobre mi cuello, succionando. Chillé, de sorpresa y placer, era irreal que mi amiga hiciera eso. Medio minuto después, su boca había abandonado mi piel.

— ¿Qué demo…? —Toqué el lugar con mi mano, temerosa.

Se giró hacia su bolso y sacó un espejo compacto. Lo abrió tan lentamente que me desesperé y se lo arrebaté, abriéndolo más rápido. Mi impresión fue tan grande… ¡Un chupetón! Me había dejado un maldito chupetón. Fulminé con la mirada a mi rubia amiga, que seguía con esa sonrisilla suya.

—Me puedes explicar... ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Gente volteó a vernos con más curiosidad, pero no les presté mucha atención, si de por sí que mi amiga me estuviera chupando el cuello había traído miraditas de desaprobación.

—Los dos pueden jugar ese juego —Respondió con sencillez—. Adivina lo que dirá cuando te vea con ese chupetón. He hecho un excelente trabajo.

Volví a mirar la marca que se estaba tornando cada vez más roja y más grande. Suspiré. No me hacía bien enojarme. Sólo que ella no entendía que no tenía deseos de regresar con Edward, que lo quería lejos de mi vida, estaba deseosa de encontrar otro empleo y un nuevo amor… Una vida aparte, y no vivir en el pasado como él lo hacía. Independiente, feliz y cómoda conmigo misma.

Pagamos todo, dividiendo la cuenta de cada una y nos despedimos fuera del local. Rosalie estaba segura que despertaría los celos de Edward, aún sabiendo que con que mirara a otro chico frente a él, empezaría con sus celos enfermizos. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si viera el chupetón en mi cuello. Tragué en seco, sin estar segura de porque me ponía nerviosa por esto: Edward y yo ya no éramos nada más que compañeros de trabajo. Había una línea que separaba lo personal del trabajo, y era lo que había estado haciendo, pero al parecer él no quería colaborar.

Di la vuelta a la calle para encontrarme con mi camioneta, y en cuanto la intenté encender, rápidamente se escuchó su escandaloso motor. ¿Por qué no pudo ser así esta mañana? Gruñí y manejé hasta mi departamento. Del día sólo quedaba una ligera llovizna, y no era que fuera de esos fanáticos de este clima que se ponían a cantar ''_Singing in the rain''_. Desesperada por llegar a mi casa y descansar de este agotador día, aceleré hasta la máxima capacidad que eran ochenta kilómetros por hora. Llegando a mi casa en un quince minutos.

No me molesté en estacionarme bien, solo quería salir de ahí, en ese momento y entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo. Y no tardé mucho porque en cuanto toqué la almohada, quedé profundamente dormida.

Como me dormí temprano y felizmente, desperté de buen humor. Abrí las cortinas de mi habitación, que estaba en penumbras y les sonreí a los pajarillos que estaban en el árbol de enfrente. Un poco de sol de coló a la habitación. Hice algunos ejercicios para despertarme completamente y luego me dispuse a lavar la ropa sucia. Color, negra, blanca, delicada… Cada uno con determinado tiempo. Mi uniforme olía de maravilla. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Preparé un elaborado desayuno que resultaba demasiado para una sola persona, pero que terminé por comérmelo para no desperdiciar. Estómago lleno, corazón contento. Fue cuando vi la hora, tenía exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar al lavado de coches. Entré al baño y esta vez no vi mis ojos, ni mi cabello, nada de eso: el chupetón saltaba a la vista, burlonamente y más rojo que el día anterior. Adiós buen humor…

Que el agua estuviera fría no importó, sólo quería deshacerme de esa marca en mi cuello. ¡Sólo eso! No pedía nada más, nada… Exhalé, pesadamente y me vestí. Me alegraba que el chaleco cubriera la parte de mi cuello más o menos bien, y no dejar mucho a la vista. Parecía que ese día compensaba el anterior, porque pude llevar mi cabello suelto y a ambos lados de mi cuello, haciendo una cortina. Este día se presentaría sin incidente si no permitía que 'aquello' lo viera Edward.

Mi pick-up también cooperó, al igual que el clima. Sí, ese día sería caluroso, podría decirlo por el sol que empezaba a salir de entre las nubes. Una vez que aparqué en mi lugar habitual, miré ambos lados, acomodé mi chalequito y me dirigí al local. Ángela estaba atendiendo a un hombre de unos setenta años, y Jessica ocupaba mi lugar. Fruncí el ceño. Una vez a su lado, vi pasar por sus ojos el miedo, e hizo como si se quitara de ahí por aburrimiento que por otra cosa. Sonreí satisfecha.

Dentro de poco tiempo, la gente comenzó a llegar. Mi trabajo era el más fácil, sólo tenía que cobrarles y darles un recibo de lo que ellos habían pedido para su coche… Mis compañeros eran los que tenían el trabajo sucio. A Edward lo vi un par de veces, con sus miraditas y todo, logre atender a mucha gente, pensando para mis interiores si ese gamberro no tenía nada que hacer. Entorné los ojos. La señora Hale era una de los clientes frecuentes del lugar, así que fue con su lujoso auto deportivo. Saludé amablemente, y ella lo tomó como un iniciativo de hacerme platica. Mis respuestas eran más por cortesía que por otra cosa, a final de cuentas, era la madre de Rose.

Mami Hale se retiró, y envié saludos a su hija. Durante la noche había pensado mucho, llegando a la conclusión, que no estaba tan molesta con ella. Sólo era un…

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó con un grito ahogado, Ángela.

Observé su rostro colorado y maldije. El chupetón. Fingí no saber nada y puse una cara de asombro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ang?

Pero no fue mi compañera la que respondió.

—Isabella Swan, me dirás en éste mismo instante quien te hizo ese chupetón —Me estremecí. Edward ya lo había visto. Era mujer… ¿muerta?

Lo encaré, viendo como fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio. Oh, sí, sus celos de nuevo. Sonreí como idiota.

— ¿Celoso, Cullen?

Me la debía. El día anterior había hecho esa pregunta. No le hubiera respondido de esa forma si no fuera porque lo había hecho dos veces… ¡Dos veces! Sólo que no contaba con la sinceridad de su respuesta, eso me agarró con la guardia abajo.

—No sabes cuánto…

Esa sonrisita se borró de mi rostro y una mueca de confusión la sustituyó.

—Edward, tú y yo ya no somos nada —Dije lentamente, esperando que lo comprendiera—. Y no volveremos. Nunca.

Frunció su ceño—. ¿Es por ese tipo que te marca como ganado?

Pensé en Rose y evité reír como loca. Negué con la cabeza, dispuesta a dar por terminada esta ridícula conversación. Discutir con él tenía los mismos resultados que hacerlo con una pared. Me volví a la caja registradora, ignorando a mi ex novio.

—Responde… ¿Por qué?

Cerré los ojos, evitando llorar. Ya no lo amaba. No lo amaba… ¿Era la verdad o me estaba auto convenciendo? No… Edward me abrazo por detrás, recargando su mejilla contra mi cuello; justo en el lado donde estaba la marca rojiza que me hizo mi amiga. No… Ya no lo amaba… Ángela se había ido y no había ya nadie más. Ni siquiera su molesta novia rondaba por los alrededores. Solo nosotros. Suspiré.

—Ya no te amo, Edward.

Sus brazos abandonaron mi cuerpo. Movió mi cuerpo y sentí su respiración en mi rostro. Abrí los ojos. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas me veían dolidos.

—Dímelo a los ojos. Dilo… En voz alta.

—No te… —Pausé—. No puedo —Él sonrió—. Pero no regresaré contigo… Estoy en proceso de olvidarte. ¿Y éste chupetón? ¡Me lo hizo Rose! —Dije alzando mis brazos, como loca.

Edward enarcó la ceja—. ¿Cambiaste tu orientación sexual?

Reí, tontamente. Negué con la cabeza. Sólo quería que esta pesadilla terminara.

—Al menos… —Farfulló—. ¿Puedo…?

Lo miré, interrogante, a la espera que continuara. Él no lo hizo. No había caso seguir aquí. Hice un ademán de retirarme, y el impidió mi paso.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —Mi pregunta fue interrumpida por el inesperado beso de mi ex.

No lo amo. No lo amo… ¡Al diablo! Había olvidado los suaves que eran sus labios y como su experta lengua se movía por los lugares correctos. Conocía exactamente mis puntos débiles, como yo lo hacía con los suyos. Llevé mis manos a su oreja izquierda, con mi uña, tracé el contorno… Edward no tardó en ronronear. Sonreí, aún lo volvía loco eso. Mordisqueé sus labios, al tiempo que el masajeaba mi cabellera. Suspiré. No lo había olvidado, él no me había olvidado, ¿por qué no volver? Profundicé el beso, casi quedándonos sin respiración. Sus labios se movían tan rápido que costaba seguirle el ritmo; terminaría con éstos hinchados y muy cansados. ¿Besar quemaba calorías? Sí era así, esperaba perder los kilos que había ganado estos últimos meses.

Está bien, lo admito, no tengo por qué quejarme.

Después de ese 'incidente', Edward terminó con Jessica que le gritó que solo lo quería por su dinero. Vaya sorpresa, ¿no? Unas cuantas citas después, mi novio, que era mi ex, terminó siendo mi prometido. Je, y qué decir de nuestra luna miel… Era imposible pensar que había terminado con un final feliz y todo por un estúpido chupetón que me hizo Rosalie Hale. Un día no muy lejano, me las cobraría… Emmett realmente me cae bien, no es personal, sólo es un _chupetón_.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
